Extermination of the Pale Fangs
The Extermination of the Pale Fangs was an Imperial excoriation campaign conducted by the Omni Legion Space Marine Chapter, alongside their allies from the Jiangshi Riders Chapter, to seek out and eradicated the Pale Fangs Renegade Space Marine Chapter. History The particular campaign is one of the few documented instances of the Omni Legion's involvement in the destruction of another Space Marine Chapter. Rumors spoke of a possible betrayal by the Pale Fangs Chapter (an unconfirmed and unsubstantiated Space Wolves Successor Chapter). Once the news of the formerly loyalist Chapter's betrayal reached the High Lords of Terra it would as quickly reach the Adeptus Mechanicus. The idea of a renegade Chapter making use of the weapons and armour supplied by the Mechanicus was beyond worrisome. As a result the Hyldar System was made the target for the Omni Legion. Posing as the remnants another Chapter who was sought to be destroyed, the IIIrd, IVth and Vth Companies arrived at the Hyldar System requesting assistance in exchange for guarding the system. The Captains of the Omni Legion confirmed that the Chapter Master intended on leading a stance against the Imperium, believing that the people deserved to be treated better.. The Chapter wanted to be treated less like weapons and to be given the respect of being mankind's greatest defenders. The Chapter Master himself was recently married. The Omni Legionnaires despite being disgusted by these revelations worked to move the civilians to safer locations to avoid getting caught in with the cross-fire. After several months of living alongside the Pale Fangs the Omni Legion's Librarians detected the psychic signal of their void-faring forces engaged with an enemy fleet within the system. The Omni Legion's Ist and IInd Companies with the aid of the Imperial Navy and the Jiangshi Riders Chapter engaged the small Pale Fang fleet, the Pale Fang's fleet lost their command structure as Omni Legion forces that posed as their allies executed command deck officers and Astartes alike. Prepping the ships to be boarded by the Omni Legion's Ist Company. Unaware of this fact the forces on the planet surface didn't know their forces were being slaughtered by both the Imperium and their so-called allies. The planet's forces would be thrown into disarray as Omni Legion Astartes begun to kill Pale Fangs who never expected this betrayal. Even the Chapter Master would see his end before he could even leave his throne room, slain by two Omni Legion Captains while his three Pale Fang Captains were killed by the Omni Legion Veterans who had been standing alongside the Captains all this time. The sky would become filled with drop pods as both Omni Legion and Jiangshi Riders descended upon the world, streets would become lined with the corpses of the Pale Fangs, their own Serfs and any PDF solider that attempted to resist. Few would be left alive in the cities around the entire planet, within a single day the entirety of the Pale Fang Chapter was slaughtered. It's assumed that the ultimate fate of the civilians of the world met their ends by the blades and bolters of the Jiangshi Riders who would have butchered them all for simply being associated with the Pale Fangs. The weapons, armour and vehicles taken by the Omni Legion would be handed over to the Mechanicus so they may be properly cleansed. It isn't known how many made their way into the Omni Legion's Armoury. Category:Campaigns Category:History Category:Imperial Campaigns Category:Omni Legion Category:Space Marines